Usuario:The Demon Hunter Dante Sparda
400px|link= "Estamos muertos, estabamos muertos hace varios años, es que teniamos algo ultimo que hacer (Suspiro) acabar contigo general, y me llevare hasta el ultimo hijo de puta vuestro con nosotros, perderan la vida sin honor sin valor.. Traeran la destruccion" -Grayson Hunt -Bulletstorm- "¿Sabes qué es lo que se siente perderlo todo..? ¿Lo que se siente vivir la misma mierda todos los dias...? ¿Morir sin honor...? ¿Que de niño tus propios padres te dejen...? No...' Pero por eso me llaman Nightime... Porque respondi todas esas preguntas durante toda mi vida...'" -Alex Nightime Que onda, extraño que ve mi perfil... Si eres Vergil, eres recibido bien aca a ver mi perfil y ver mis debilidades. Bueeeh, hablare algo sobre mi obviamente, pero primero.. Buscame aca: "Un Humano puede ser peor que un demonio" -Dante Ponysquare: Dante Sparda Bronysquare: Dante Sparda Ponyville.net: Dante Sparda (Nota: Si teneis un usuario de PonySquare les recomiendo que me hablen en español por el chat, ya que esta prohibido el español u otros idiomas) ID PlayStation: TopCheck_LD Xbox Live Gamertag: X Dante Sparda. Xbox Live Gamertag (Competencias) NephilimCompetitive45 Facebook: Dante Sparda Paginas favoritas Cuanto Cabron Biblioteca de Terror SCP Foundation Episodios favoritos La Hermandad de los cascos Wonderbolts Academy La rain-plosión sónica Sobre mi: Soy un pony sentado como Lyra Heartstrings buscando inteligencia humana, para Molestia y después pasar esa informacion para la C.I.A. Equestriana y después hackear todos los sistemas humanos y al final dominar el mundo humano en el nombre de Molestia. Soy Hispter, Otaku, Gamer, Brony y Aventurero. Tengo bipolaridad entre otras cosas, como sea.. Mi color favorito es el Rojo, y tengo 15 años apunto '' ''Pasen y observen mi gran y largo perfil xD Amígos (Brothers, Pegasisters, Best Motherfucking Brothers) *WHITE WOLF 678 (Best Motherfucking Brother) (Apodos: Wolfredo, Lobito Blanquito y Lobo solitario)Pateamos culos de Noobs en '''Black Ops,' bueno tambien me ayuda a pasar demasiados juegos, pero que más puedo decir... Por el estoy en esta Wiki, y lo que trato de hacer es ayudarlo siempre en cualquier peligro, aunque no tenga Gold 'así qué si alguien lo lastima se meten conmigo... '' * Black-Spyro (Best Motherfucking Brothers) (Apodos: Ventus, Red Warender) ''Bueh, no mucho que decir.. Yo le ayudo, a echar arenosos del chat, tambien es super-buenisimo dibujando más que cualquier que conosco, que más puedo decir es el mejor, de las personas que conosco en cualquier cosa *FanMapacheDJ (Best motherfucking Sister) (Apodos: Tamalera) Bueno, es una de las mejores sisters que tengo, agradesco su amistad tanto como la mia. Si alguien la toca, soy capaz de destriparlo vivo Es, la mejor persona amable que he conocido.. Aunque me convierte en Daniela, pero es por mis actos. *Hylian Warrior (Best motherfucking Brother) (Apodos: Zelda, Duende verde, Jailand) El, es '''REfanist pateabamos culos, en HDA wiki antes de que pasara Bola por el wiki, y todo se fuera a la mierda.. Pero bueno, somos los Mejores Bros desde hace más 1 año, y cuando llegue a este wiki no sabia que el estaria aca... Si tambien lo tocas colgare tu cabeza en mi pared *Scootaloo The best pony (Brother) (Apodos: Brotherhood, Brother, Scooty) Bueno, somos hermanos perdidos desde nacimiento y entonces, nos encontramos aca. Tenemos los mismos gustos.. Comemos Pizza, Comemos Sundae de fresas, y nos gusta tanto Assassin´s Creed como, ami... Bueh.. Para resumirlo, somos hermanos separados de nacimiento y encontrados en el Infierno *''Jake muller321 (Best motherfucking brother) (Apodos: Son of Wesker) Es el mejor bro, con habilidades de combate, siempre matamos zombies de vez en cuando)'' *DLDS16 (Best Motherfucking brother) (Apodos: El Enojon) Es uno de los mejores brothers, siempre vamos por ahi de aventura y lo molesto siempre con Littlepip Jejejeje... *Ndito (Best Motherfucking Brother) (Apodos: Hashiyan) El y yo siempre nos la pasamos bailando la Matryoshka entre otras cosas, somos tan inseparables. Solo, dime si no te tengo en mi Lista de Brothers, en un mensaje en mi muro.. '' ''Neutros (Confianza, e independientes) *Space93 (Confianza) (Apodos: El capitan bocasas) No mucho que decir de el.. Ehm.. Deadpool el capitan bocasas *Vergil Cruz. (Independiente) (Apodos: Ninguno) No se quien, sea el.. Pero supongo, que es de la '''Familia Sparda'.. ¿No es asi''? *Serrayjp (Independiente) (Apodos: Come Xbox) No sé si es amigo o enemigo, pero bueno es mi competidor en dibujos, y adémas de eso es el más "troll" del chat. Puedo decir qué tambien es el mejor dibujando aparte de Spyro. Lista negra (Enemigos) Weggines (Enemigo) (Apodos: Ninguno) Ese wey o weya se paso de la raya desde que esta en su Ipad, la verdad... No aguanta nada.. -_- Sueños Ganarle a White en el Black Ops Limpiar mi nombre Conocer a Glaze (Woodentoaster) en Persona Juegos favoritos (Nota: Puedes agregarme por el gamertag y jugar si tienes alguno de estos juegos) Gears of War Assassin´s Creed Metal Gear Solid Devil May Cry Call of Duty Army of 2 Left 4 Dead MLP: Fighting is magic Stranglehold Ninja Gaiden Dead Island God of War State of Decay Fable lll Marvel vs Capcom 3 Tomb Raider Musica favorita WoodenToaster Living Tombstone Black Angel Devil Nephilim Metalica Iron Maiden Pony Favorito Blackjack de Fallout Equestria, se ve tan.. Sexy :$ Rainbow Dash se ve igual de chingona.. Esa sensual mirada y colores :$ 1340917309040.png Blackjack.png SCecP.png ' Alex "Nightime" Sparda' |left|398px Alex Puede ser agresivo y sardonico, tanto sarcastico en situaciones serias. Agente de Celestia (Antes) ''' '''Mercenario (Ahora) |left|400px Lleva un uniforme rojo oscuro que lo identifica como un mercenario.. Antes llevaba un 'chaleco rojo y negro para identificarse como Agente de Celestia. ' Alex fue abandonado cuando era un potrillo en el Orfanato de Golden Town, escapo de ahi en su adolecencia por matar a Ryder su estado fue KIA en ese momento. Alex en su adolecencia se conseguia la vida robando o vendiendo artefactos que encontraba a lo largo de su historial criminal... En un intento de robar, fue arrestado por la Guardia Local y enseguida llevado por Celestia.. Alex hiso un pacto de Celestia, su libertad por servirle a ella. Años después de servicio... Fue encarcelado por traicion a Celestia, y matar al 2° Comando a mando de el.. Fue bajado de rango y encarcelado. Años después Alex descubrio su poder en la carcel... Cambio fisicamente tanto psicologicamente. |left|400pxLuchando, sin dinero y sin armas se hiso mercenario. Desde ese entonces conocio a Rainbow Dash y han tenido una gran relacion, pero con el poco dinero de su trabajo y la locura de estar encarcelado solo... Es una pelea dificil para el... Es buscado por la guardia Real y por Celestia después de matar a todo su arsenal en la carcel y no cumplir con su condena. Por ahora lo unico que tiene que hacer es sobrevivir con Rainbow... Y matar a todo lo que se le cruze en su camino, nada le evitara que la proteja y que el sobreviva... Imagenes ' Alex nightime.jpg DanteSpardapony.png DanteSparda.png Que onda con dante.jpg DmC pony dante.jpg Danteshy.jpg Dante y vergil pony.jpg Dante twi.jpg Dante pony y vergil pony.jpg Dante espada.jpg Fail de dante emiliano.jpg ' Regalos: WHITE WOLF 678: oo una seccion nueva we bn... te tengo un regalo we... disfrutala http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2012/156/c/a/dante_looking_good_by_shadowpredator100-d52cjau.jpg tatimendon:aca te tengo el famoso regalitothumb|los diablos los hice simples ---- WHITE WOLF 678: hey... aki te tengo otro regalillo... espero te caiga http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120612054105/tehkittycat/images/0/05/FluttershyWinkEmote.png frame|left|FUS RO yay n.n ---- WHITE WOLF 678: ten dante... disfrutala we http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120612054105/tehkittycat/images/0/05/FluttershyWinkEmote.png left ---- WHITE WOLF 678: REGALOS... REGALOS EVERYWHERE http://images.wikia.com/aar/es/images/e/e6/Pukerainbows.png left ---- WOLF 678: ke prefieres??? fox mccloud o wolf o'donnel? left ---- WHITE WOLF 678: y el ultimo we... haber si te cae http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/1/1b/N.n.png left Black-spyro: bueno dante aqui esta el dibujo en el que querias salir... espero que te guste!!!!! frame|left|WHITE WOLF, BLACK-SPYRO, DANTE EMILIANO, RAINBOW DASHIE, FAN MAPACHE, HYLIAN WARRIOR y FIRESHOT!!! (aun me sigo preguntando como entramos todos en esa foto) Mapache: Un regalito para mi bro, favorito espero ke te guste Dante xD hehehe heheh.... thumb|left|650px|De mapache para Dante de tu RD!! thumb|left|398px Black-spyro: ok dante... aqui tienes lo que me pediste.....espero que te guste.... (por cierto.... que guardadito te tenias este romance!!!!). frame|left|Un momento de intimidad!!! thumb|left|650px|Un regalito para un gran brony, de su Pony muy especial, favorita n.n right|600px Un pequeño regalo para mi gran amigo. Tu pony favorita en version humana!! 20% más sexy de lo normal xD